prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wagnike2/Final ROH on HDNET Spoilers
The following are the last set of spoilers for the final ROH on HDNET show. Davey Richards & the Briscoes defeated ROH World Champion Roderick Strong & ROH World Tag Team Champions The Kings of Wrestling in the final ROH match on HDNet. Mark & Claudio start, but Mark frustrates Claudio with some chain wrestling so Hero & Davey come in, and Hero outwrestles Davey and controls him with an armbar, and Davey counters out with an armbar but Hero is able to cradle him for 2. Hero with some kneestrikes and tags in Roderick and he also works over Davey's arm, but Davey kicks his way free and tags in Jay. They do a chain wrestling sequence but Roderick catches Jay in a front facelock and tags out to Claudio, who begins working Jay over with heavy blows. Jay gets a Frankensteiner and some hard forearms of his own, then takes Claudio to the corner and tags out to Mark, who quickly finds himself on the wrong side of the ring and the recipient of a double big boot from the KOW. Hero tags in and lays in some chops, but Mark hits a leg lariat for 2 and now Hero finds himself in the wrong corner and on the receiving end of triple teaming from Davey and the Briscoes. Hero goes to the eyes and stomps on Jay's face, then tags out to Roderick and he and Jay do a chop exchange until Roderick goes to the eyes as well. Jay recovers and takes over on Roderick, and then tags out to Mark, who nails Roderick with Redneck Kung Fu and then whips Roderick into a hard clothesline from Jay. Jay hits a hard clothesline in the corner, snapmare, and running boot to Roderick's face for 2. Roderick with a roaring elbow and tags to Claudio, who nails Jay with a big standing dropkick and then eats a Flatliner into the second turnbuckle. Tag to Mark and the Briscoes double suplex Claudio and Davey hits a diving headbutt for 2. Davey with a Texas Sunrise but Hero and Roderick both come in and boot Davey in the head, so the Briscoes come in and Beel Claudio across the ring for 2. Davey tries for the handspring enziguiri but Claudio catches him and hits the UFO for 2, then tags out to Hero, who comes in and unloads on Davey with heavy strikes. Roderick comes in and hits a gutbuster for 2 and then Claudio tags in and goes for a chokeslam, but Davey counters to a victory roll and turns that into an anklelock. Roderick comes in and nails Davey with a leaping enziguiri and allows Claudio to hit the chokeslam for 2. Hero tags in and boots Davey in the face and hits a senton for 2, then catches him in the Stretch Plum. Jay comes in and breaks it up with a superkick to Hero, but Hero tosses Davey to the floor where the rest of his crew beat Davey up 4-on-1. The Briscoes run over and it turns into an all-out brawl on the floor. Back in the ring, Hero powerbombs Davey for 2 and then Roderick tags in and puts the boots to Davey and unloads with forearms but Davey fires back at him and hits the handspring enziguiri. Davey makes the hot tag and the Briscoes come in and clean house on the Kings Of Wrestling, hitting stereo backdrops and then catching Hero with the double football tackle. Double superkick for Claudio, followed by a Death Valley Driver from Jay and a top rope elbowdrop from Mark for 2. Mark goes for a dive out of the corner but Claudio catches him in midair and turns it into a windmill backbreaker for 2. Hero tags in and hits a running forearm and goes for a moonsault, but accidentally lands on his head. He's okay enough to cover for 2 and then exchange blows with Mark until nailiing a roaring Yakuza Kick on Mark. Kings with a double hiptoss into a double parachute slam for 2, and then Hero drags Mark to the middle of the ring and tries another moonsault, Mark moves but Hero lands on his feet and Mark nails him and hits an Iconoclasm for 2. Davey tags in and hits a missile dropkick and a charging forearm in the corner and a running knee as well, then sets Hero up top and hits a top rope superplex for 2. Hero catches Davey with a Yakuza Kick and a roaring elbow to send Davey to the outside and then misses a dive to the floor, and Davey goes for his insane dive but Claudio nails him and hits a pop up European uppercut and then everyone winds up in the ring hitting big move after big move. Davey gets a backdrop suplex on Hero for 2, but Roderick comes in and nails Davey and then tags himself in, hitting a leaping kneestrike for 2. Another crazy brawl breaks out as this becomes increasingly difficult to recap, with Jay hitting a somersaujlt dive over the top rope onto the Kings and hits the guardrail on the way down, and Mark tries one of his own but Sara Del Rey knocks him off the top rope and Claudio tries a bicycle kick but Mark moves and he nails Sara. Mark dumps Claudio to the floor and everyone winds up over the guardrail and Mark hits a dive into the crowd that wipes out both Kings. Davey and Roderick are alone in the ring and Davey hits an Alarm Clock and a roaring clothesline for 2, then they exchange several reversals until Roderick hits the Tylerkick and Gibson Driver for 2 and gets Davey in the Boston Crab. Davey reverses to an anklelock but Shane Hagadorn comes in and nails Davey. Davey no-sells and Hagadorn starts begging, and Truth Martini came in to hit Davey with the Book Of Truth but Davey moved and Truth nailed Hagadorn. Roderick comes from behind with a rollup for 2, but Davey reversed to the anklelock and grapevines the leg and Roderick taps. Davey kicked the Book Of Truth to pieces and then the winning team raised their arms in victory to the crowd. This match was just unbelievable. Category:News Category:Blog posts